The Cliff
I've been building this cottage for weeks. It's a nice little log cabin with one floor and one room. It has two windows, and looks like something a child would put up on a fridge. I built it by this cliff that leads down to the ocean that gives the best view for a sunset. I built it for my wife and I to live in for the summer. It would be just the two of us, just living on a cliff, looking out at the view of the ocean, the scent of seawater wafting right to our noses just as we wake up. I told her to shut her eyes and sleep as we drove to the cottage. Once we got there, I woke her up and to her surprise, there was a magnificent cottage standing in an array of beauty from the sunbeams shining behind it. We got inside, and since it was already decorated, and floored, we had no problem settling in. That night, we had salmon and wine as we looked out at the sunset from the window. The cottage being made from logs, I had made some precautions before setting a fire. The fire raged on, as we went to sleep with sounds of the ocean to comfort our hearts and our minds. This continued as the summer went on, with my wife going into town every now and then to pick up groceries and wood. I even had some projects going on around the cabin such as planting flowers and setting up a hammock. I was in bliss with the most beautiful woman in the world. I couldn't have been happier. The middle of summer came, and with most other things, we were running low on things to do. I searched around for work to do, and found a cherry farmer nearby that I could work with. I made some money, and came back to the cottage in the late evenings, so it would still leave some time for my wife and I. After a few days of working, my wife began acting completely hysterical. Every time I would come home, she made accusations of me being in love with someone else. I always answered with the same response: "There is no one else in this world that I love more than you". But even as romantic as I tried to be, she got so upset, and I wound up outside sleeping on the hammock. This went on for about a week, until one night, I woke up in the middle of the night, with the wind blowing as I found myself on the ground. I ran to the cabin, and banged on the door. My wife didn't answer. I heard a rustling behind me, and I stopped to look at what made the noise. To my horror, I saw my wife sitting at the edge of the cliff, sitting as she dangled her legs. My heart nearly jumped out of my throat. I ran to the cliff, and tried to grab her. She fell. I saw her plummet down to the raging sea crashing into the rocks of the cliff. I did not recover that night. I barely slept. I just kept myself up all night, crying. Apologizing to no one in particular. The next day, I eventually got to sleep. And, as I slept, I heard my wife's voice calling to me. I woke up, in the darkness to see and hear no one. The night after, I returned to my cabin, to see a note on the door. It said: "You pushed me." I yelled aloud that I didn't to no one. The next night, I woke up and found notes covering the entire inside of the cabin saying: "You pushed me." I went into a spiraling despair crying out, "I'm sorry, so, so, sorry." The next night, I woke up in the hammock, with the scent of burning wood in my nose. I turned to look at the cabin ablaze. To my own surprise, I stood there with a solemn look on my face. I appeared as if I did not care the least bit. The next day, I stood at the cliff. Looking down at the ocean below, with sadness in my heart, and a note in my hand that said: "I'm sorry." I left the note on the remains of the cabin. Then I jumped. Category:Mental Illness